Nooka
by pandabamboo
Summary: kagome goes to university but soon hates it.and wants to go home to her family, and HOJO!
1. Default Chapter

NOOKA 

_**I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters but the rest are mine**_

**Chapter 1 the arrival **

It was a rainy Sunday morning when a red sports car dove into Vancouver.

"I can't believe you're in university already. I remember my first year.... It was one of the best years of my life... That's where your Dad and I met." Mrs. Higarashi giggled at the thought._( Sorry don't kno how to spell late at night so if anyone kno's how to spell it please tell me thanks) _

"Yah I know mom."

Kagome sat in the passenger seat staring out of the window into the busy streets of Vancouver. "Sigh" (What if the classes are too hard? What if I make no friends, And All my roommates are snobs?. What if Hojo finds another girl?)

"Kagome were here!"

Kagome snapped out of her train of thought and got out of the car. She stared up at the dorm room that she would be staying at for the next eight months. Kagome grab her suitcase and opened the door. She and Mrs. Higarashi walked into the empty building.

"They must all be in their classes right now. That's ok though, it will give us some time to set you up before anyone comes back."

Kagome looked around in the common area (_ the place where everyone is allowed to go unlike your room is your own just had to clear that up). _There were two red holey couches that looked like they were from the dump yard. At least the TV was fairy large. Up two stairs was the kitchen. It had two fridges and sinks. One that was piled high with dirty dishes and a lot of cupboards. The walls were painted with a creamy yellow, which would look nice if they weren't peeling.

"Th.... this is nice." Lied Mrs. Higarashi.

Kagome just rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Well let's go and see your room Kagome."

Kagome shrugged (at least her room couldn't be any worse then downstairs.)

Kagome and her mom went up stairs to the girl's bedrooms.

Kagome gulped and opened up to her new bedroom, which she would be staying in for the next eight months and gasped.

_**This has got to be the shortest chapter that I have ever written, Do you guys like the short chapters or do you like the longer ones? Short = more chapters**_

_**Long= less chapters, You guys decide.**_

_**Well I'll up date tomorrow or even today if I feel like it so please read and review I need at lest 3 reviews to carry on so PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**Thanx **_


	2. chapter 2 the room

Nooka 

_**I don't own any of he Inuyasha characters in this and any story all the rest of the characters are mine**_

Chapter 2 the room 

Kagome shrugged (at least her room couldn't be any worse then downstairs.)

Kagome and her mom went up stairs to the girl's bedrooms.

Kagome gulped and opened up to her new bedroom, which she would be staying in for the next ten months and gasped.

The whole room smelt like cigarettes. The room its self was small. It had a bed in the left hand corner and a plain simple desk by the windows. The walls needed a new paint job badly, the peach colour didn't go well. The carpet was an olive green and had stains and cigarette burns everywhere. Kagome looked over to the bed.

The mattress also had cigarette burns on it but there was something else that look long and black. Kagome walked over to the bed for a better look but what she saw disgusted her. There on the bed lay hundreds of long black hairs. Not animal hairs, human hairs but these hairs weren't form the head. ( If you kno what I mean? )

Kagome was so disgusted that she was speechless.

Mrs. Higuarashi walked over to her daughter wondering why she kept staring at the bed with disgust on her face. She looked down. "Oh my..." she to could not talk.

Finally Kagome spoke up

"I'm not staying here. It's horrible. You can't make me." Kagome started to sob.

Kagome's mother finally tore her glance away from the bed and looked at her daughter straight in the eye.

" Smarten up right now. You are nineteen so start acting like it. Sure this place is a little messy but that can all change with a vacuum and a new coat of paint. Well I'm gona go on my way back home. And don't forget to phone every week. Love you Kagome."

"But before Kagome could turn around her mom was already out the door and speeding away in her red sports car.

Kagome turn her head and looked again at the room that was hers for eight whole months.

Kagome started to walk towards the bed but the she remembered the hair so she turned around and sat in the chair.

"Just when you think nothing can't get worse it does. I hate it here already and it's not even been an hour yet. I want to go home."

Kagome started to sob.

_**So did you guys like that? Can you believe it hair on the mattresses and it's not from the head, hey that actually happen to me gross huh I was staying at a camp. Well enough about me. So I decided to make the chapters short though it's not my style but that way I'll have more chapters to write and I'll update more often unless u guys want them longer cause I can. Well please review tell what you think good or bad I don't care. Well thanx for reading I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow or today depends on how I feel well thanx again for reading.** _


	3. chapter 3 sango

Nooka

** I don't own any of the Inuyasha character in this story and others. But all the rest of the characters are mine**

Chapter 3 Sango 

Kagome continued to cry on the desk. The smell of cigarettes was starting to make her nauseated. She wanted to go home now more then anything. She wanted to lie on her bed, talking on the phone to her best friend Kikyo about Hojo. She wanted to see Hojo, to kiss Hojo. But she won't be seeing him for at least eight months.

"He's probably too busy at school to think about me right now."

Kagome started to cry harder. She thought back to earlier this morning to the time she last saw Hojo....

Flashback...

.... "Promise you won't forget me Hojo?"

"Of course not Kags, how could anyone forget such a beautiful face?"

Hojo gave Kagome a soft kiss on the forehead. Kagome blushed a light pink at his remark.

" Promise you'll call me at Vancouver?"

"I will. Have fun Kags."

Kagome got into the red sports car and shut the door. She rolled down the window.

"Bye Hojo. I love you."

"Bye Kags. Love you too."

Kagome rolled up the window and sat down, as the car disappeared down the road.

"This is so exciting, you going off to university. Can't believe it wow!"

"Yah wow."

Kagome turned on the music to avoid any more conversation with her mother. The mother who made her go to UOV (University Of Vancouver) instead of going to the university back home....

End of flashback

... "I hate her. Why did she make me come here? Away from my family and friends not to mention Hojo."

...Knock, Knock...

Kagome pulled away from her thoughts and got up the answer the door. She wiped all the tears away but still had blood shot eyes that showed that she was just crying.

Kagome opened the door and saw a girl about Kagome's age with long black hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Hi I'm Sango. Welcome to Nooka."

Sango stood in Kagome's doorway smiling at the girl in front of her.

"Uh hi I'm Kagome. Um what's Nooka?"

"Oh Nooka is the name of our dorm room. All the Dorms are named after Indian tribes.

Hey have you met the rest of the group yet?" asked Sango

"No. No one was here when I came in." Replied Kagome

"That's great I can introduce them to you."

Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist before she could say anything and pulled her down stairs to meet the rest of the Nooka group.

_**Ok, so do you like it or not? Please review and tell me good or bad I don't care. Well anyways I might up date today or tomorrow depends if I feel like it or not. Please review thanx**_


	4. Chapter 4 Roomies

**Nooka **

_**Last time....**_

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her down the stairs to meet the rest of the Nooka group....

**Chapter 4 Roomies**

Inuyasha and Miroku where walking back to the dorm from their classes.

"Hey are we going to Sub's today?"

"I don't think so, Sango said something about going straight back to the dorm."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why Sango ran off in such a hurry?"

"Maybe she really had to use the bathroom?" snickered Miroku.

"You know what Miroku you are such a sick pig!" Inuyasha said.

"Well anyways, did you know the new girl arrived today?"

Inuyasha turned to Miroku.

"Oh great another girl for you to grope."

"I know wonderful isn't it?"

Inuyasha just shook his head in disgust.

At the dorm....

"Huh, those guys sure walk slow."

Sango turned to Kagome.

"As you can see our roomies aren't here yet. So do you want anything to eat?"

Kagome just shook her head. She was still miserable and wanted to go home.

Sango looked at the poor homesick girl and sighed.

"Well I'm hungry." Sango opened a cupboard that had her name on it and grabbed some bread.

"We each get are own cupboard but if you are ever out of food or want something you can go in mine." Sango walked over to the fridge and grabbed some ham and mustard.

"Also we each get a shelf, but uh don't be surprised if you buy something and it's all gone. We kinda eat what Evers in the fridge.

"What's that?" Kagome pointed to a long thick chunk of meat with a rough looking skin.

"What's what?" Sango looked over to where Kagome was pointing.

"Oh that's a tongue."

"A tongue? Eww that's so gross! Who would eat that?"

"Her name is Mary, she kinda different."

"What do you mean different?"

"Oh you will kno when you meet her."

Sango grabbed the last of the ingredients and started to make her sandwich.

"So Sango who else lives here?"

"Well there's a guy named jerry, and Luke. He's here to become a car mechanic. There's Kikyo, she's kinda a wiener since Inuyasha broke up with her and she's tried everything to get him back. Inuyasha has a hot temper so just be careful but he's also very sweet. I think that's everyone....

"Not everyone Sango my dear, you missed me."

Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the dorm. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Sango, who is this lovely lady with you?"

"This is Kagome. Kagome this is miroku."

Sango leaned up and whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Watch out for is hand".

Kagome gave Sango a puzzled look then turned her attention to miroku.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome."

Miroku got down on one knee and grabbed one of Kagome's hands and said...

"Kagome would you do me the pleasure of baring my child?"

!!!! SLAP!!!

Miroku cradled his now soar and red cheek.

"You pervert"

"Oww Kagome you even hit harder then Sango."

Inuyasha turned around to see what all the commotion was about and blushed lightly when he saw Kagome starring at him. Kagome saw him staring back and quickly broke the gaze blushing lightly also.

(I wonder who he is? Maybe that's Inuyasha? But I'm not sure)

Miroku saw the whole thing and just couldn't help himself any longer.

" Inuyasha what is that I see? Is that? No could it be? Inuyasha likes Kagome?

" Inuyasha blushed darker.

"It is. I can see it. Inuyasha does like Kagome."

Inuyasha couldn't keep his anger in any longer and bursted.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER! I HAVEN'T EVEN MEET THE GIRL YOU IDIOT!"

(Yep I knew it. That has to be Inuyasha.) Kagome thought.

so wadda you think send in your review please thanks

Panada&bamboo


	5. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

**A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Just to let you know that this isn't Pandabamboo this is her best friend Midori Nakamura Pandabamboo is well just read...

Oh my God! I'm finding this hard to write and if I stop know I'm going to cry.… I had the worst, no most horrifying past 2 weeks. My best friend from school and (Pandabamboo) She's got Leukemia. She's going to Vancouver B.C to get Chemotherapy so she won't be updating any of her stories for a very long time and to top it off her parents are getting divorced! So she said that I could continue them and that's what I plan to do. Please if you read this could you pray or what ever, I'm not religious its just that we need all of the help that we can get its pretty serious.

**P.s.** For those few who don't believe a word that I am saying its ok cause I probably wouldn't believe this message if I was the one reading it. But I swear that it's the truth and I only wish that I were lying! But I WILL continue to write Pandabamboo's stories. So they won't be deleted.

Thanks for reading and I will upload all the stories and chapters that she has done so far onto my account (Midori Nakamura) so don't be surprised if you see the same story again on a different account. Please send some encouraging words to my e-mail address or Pandabamboo's if you want!

Thanks again

Midori


End file.
